


We'll Be A Family || Kakashi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	We'll Be A Family || Kakashi x Reader

The stick on the edge of the bathtub was flipped over, you were took afraid to even look at it. Kakashi was out on a mission, it could be days before he came back home, you were almost tempted to wait until then to take a peek.

The closer your hand came to the stick the harder your heart pounded against your chest. What would happen if the test was positive? Would Kakashi even want kids? It wasn’t something that you guys had planned and it wasn’t something that you guys had even talked much about.

You finally reached forward, taking the test in your hand, trying to even find the courage to turn it over. The sound of a door opening filled the empty house, snapping your attention elsewhere. You placed the stick back down on the bathtub and slowly opened the door, just enough to see what was going on.

You recognized the silver hair of the copy ninja walking through your kitchen, placing his vest onto the back of one of the kitchen chairs. He peeked around a little more being saying your name. “Y/n, are you home?”

Anxiety took over you, not even wanting to tell him you were there, but your willpower let you open the door more. “Yea,” you slowly stepped out, leaving it open behind you. “I’m here.”

His walked over to you quickly, eager to wrap you into his arms and take in the familiar scents. His strong arms engulfed you, burying you into his chest. “I missed you.” He missed the top of your head. “I’m so happy to be home.”

As you sat in his arms you forgot all of your worries. Kakashi released you, stepping back some. “I’m gonna go take a shower, get the filth of this mission off me.” He smiled, the sides of his mask pulling up.

You turned toward the couch. “I’ll be out here.” You fell backwards onto the couch and closed your eyes as your head hit the pillow. As you could feel your consciousness slipping from you thoughts flew through your head. You had left the test on the bathtub.

You sat up with a jolt, about to jump up to try to get into the bathroom before he noticed when you heard him speak. “Y/n? What’s this on the tub?”

You started for the bathroom, heart beating uncontrollably. As you reached for the door it opened. Kakashi had the test in his hands, staring at the side with the results. His eyes were wide, a look that was between shock and terror painted on his face. He spoke before you could look at it. “You’re pregnant?”

You could feel your heart drop, you were afraid he would be upset about it if that was the case, and that was exactly how he sounded. “I don’t know, I hadn’t even looked at it yet. I was too afraid to.”

He looked up from the test, but the look this time wasn’t fear, he looked like he was smiling. “Why would you be afraid?”

“I was afraid you would be mad, we never talked about kids. We’re not ready to be parents, are we Kashi?”

Kakashi grabbed you arm and pulled you into his shoulder, his lips meeting my temple. “Of course we are Y/n.” His voice was comforting. “We may have never talked about us having kids together, but we’ve talked about wanting them in the future. This may not be as far into the future as we expected, but I think it’s a perfect time.”

“What makes it perfect?” You walked out of his grasp and to the couch, sitting down with your head in your hands. “You’re always gone on missions, I’ll be here by myself with the baby most of the time. I know you’ll be an amazing father when you’re here, but when you’re gone will be the hardest.”

“That’s the thing Y/n, I got back here early because I had to meet with Tsunade. They offered me a new position.” He walked to the coffee table and sat on it, facing you.

“What do you mean they offered you a new position?” You dropped your hands from your face, placing them on your lap, his hands instantly placed over yours.

He laced your fingers with his. “You’re looking at the Sixth Hokage, effective immediately.” He smiled. “They’re announcing it in the morning, Tsunade is stepping down.” Relief washed over your face as his next words left his lips. “I’ll be able to be home for you and the baby whenever I need to be. No more long missions, no more putting myself constantly in harms way. We’ll be a family.”

You could feel the tears falling down your cheeks before you had even known that you were crying. Kakashi wiped them away with his thumb, putting his hand under your chin and lifting your head. “I love you Y/n.” His soft lips met yours, lingering for just a moment.

You took a deep breath. “I love you too, Kashi.”


End file.
